The present invention relates to a belt type clamp, and more particularly to a belt type clamp, which rapidly achieves a coupling operation of a band by snap connection between snap protrusions and snap depressions to prevent assembly defects and maximize workability.
In general, a duct or a hose is installed in order to discharge indoor air to the outside or guide exhaust gas or dust of a factory to the outside. Such a duct or a hose is coupled with another duct or hose with a belt type clamp to be extended in length, or is connected to another duct or hose, which is bent at an angle differing from that of the former, to change an air channel.
Korean Patent Registration No. 0658542 disclosing a belt type hose band (hereinafter, referred to as the conventional belt type hose band), which is another name for the belt type clamp, was published on Dec. 19, 2006. Such a conventional belt type hose band disclosed in the above Patent will be described as follows (here, respective elements will be denoted by terms and reference numerals defined taking into consideration the functions obtained in accordance with the present invention).
FIGS. 1a to 1c are perspective views illustrating an assembly process of the conventional belt type hose band.
As shown in FIGS. 1a to 1c, the conventional belt type hose band includes a band 10, a body 20, a rotating unit 30, and a locking bolt 40.
The band 10 is made of stainless steel, which is incorrodible, and is provided with saw-toothed grooves 11 formed on the surface thereof.
The body 20 includes side plates 22 extended upward from both sides of a base 21, which receives one end of the hand 10 to be in surface contact with the end of the band 10 and is connected with the end of the band by spot-welding, and respectively provided with inclined lines 23 inclined to the other end of the band 10 and inclined long holes 24 being opposite to each other.
The rotating unit 30 includes a rotary shaft 33 extended upward from one end of a rotation plate 31 covering an upper portion of a space between the side plates 22 of the body 20 and provided with a first shaft hole 32 formed thereon and both ends extended to both sides and respectively inserted into the inclined long holes 24, protrusions 35 extended upward form the other end of the rotation plate 31, provided with a second shaft hole 34 formed therebetween, and respectively fixed to the inclined lines 23, and stoppers 36 extended upward from both sides of the rotation plate 31 and respectively surrounding the side plates 22.
The locking bolt 40 is inserted into the first shaft hole 32 and the second shaft 34 and thus is rotated at its present position, and is provided with a screw thread 41 engaged with the saw-toothed grooves 11 of the band 10.
Now, a process of assembling the band 10, the body 20, the rotating unit 30, and the locking bolt 40 will be described with reference to FIGS. 1a to 1c. As shown in FIGS. 1a to 1c, one end of the band 10 provided with the saw-toothed grooves 11 is inserted into the body 20 such that the end of the band 10 is in surface contact with the base 21 of the body 20, and then the end of the band 10 is connected to the base 21 of the body 20 by spot-welding. Thereafter, the locking bolt 40 is inserted into the first shaft hole 32 and the second shaft hole 34 of the rotating unit 30 such that the locking bolt 40 in the first shaft hole 32 and the second shaft hole 34 is rotated at its present position, and then both ends of the rotary shaft 33 of the rotating unit 30 are inserted into the body 20, i.e., the inclined long holes 24 of the side plates 22. Thereby, the assembly of the conventional belt type hose band is completed.
Hereinafter, a coupling process of the conventional belt type hose band will be described with reference to FIGS. 2a to 2d. 
FIGS. 2a to 2d are perspective views illustrating the coupling process of the conventional belt type hose band.
Under the condition that both ends of the rotary shaft 33 of the rotating unit 30 are inserted into the inclined long holes 24 of the body 20, as shown in FIG. 2a, the rotating unit 30 with the locking bolt 40 is erected at an angle of 90° so as to secure a gap between the rotation plate 31 and the end of the band 10, as shown in FIG. 2b. Thereafter, the other end of the band 10 encircles, for example, outer circumferential surfaces of ducts (not shown), and then is inserted into the gap between the rotation plate 31 and the end of the band 10.
Thereafter, as shown in FIG. 2c, the rotating unit 30, into which the locking bolt 40 is inserted, is further rotated, i.e., is rotated about the rotary shaft 33 by an angle of 180°, thereby engaging the screw thread 41 of the locking bolt 40 with the saw-toothed grooves 11 of the band 10.
Thereafter, as shown in FIG. 2d, the locking bolt 40 is rotated at its present position by a driver (electric driver) D such that the screw thread 41 is rotated while engaging the screw thread 41 with the saw-toothed grooves 11 to draw the other end of the band 10 to the end of the band 10, thereby tightening the ducts.
During the process of drawing the other end of the band 10 to the end of the band 10, the protrusions 35 of the rotating unit 30 slide along the inclined lines 23 of the body 20 and thus the screw thread 41 of the locking bolt 40 located between the body 20 and the rotation plate 31 is fixed to the saw-toothed grooves 11 of the band 10, thereby achieving the assembly of the band 10, the body 20, the rotating unit 30, and the locking bolt 40.
FIGS. 3a to 3c are perspective views illustrating problems generated during the coupling process of the conventional belt type hose band.
In the conventional belt type hose band, under the condition that both ends of the rotary shaft 33 of the rotating unit 30 are inserted into the inclined long holes 24 of the body 20, as shown in FIG. 3a, the rotating unit 30 with the locking bolt 40 is erected at an angle of 90° so as to secure the gap between the rotation plate 31 and one end of the band 10, as shown in FIG. 3b. Thereafter, the other end of the band 10 encircles, for example, outer circumferential surfaces of ducts (not shown), and then is inserted into the gap between the rotation plate 31 and the end of the band 10. Thereafter, as shown in FIG. 3c, the rotating unit 30, into which the locking bolt 40 is inserted, is rotated by an angle of 180°, thereby engaging the screw thread 41 of the locking bolt 40 with the saw-toothed grooves 11 of the band 10. In this case, since a force of spreading the band 10 due to the elasticity of the band 10 made of stainless steel occurs, although the locking bolt 40 is rotated by the electric driver D, the screw thread 41 is not engaged with the saw-toothed grooves 11 and comes off the saw-toothed grooves 11, and the protrusions 35 do not slide along the inclined lines 23 and are stopped at tips of the inclined lines 23, thereby causing a difficulty in assembling the conventional belt type hose band.
Therefore, a worker needs to rotate the electric driver D while pressing down the rotation plate 31 using his/her fingers, thus greatly lowering workability and assembly efficiency due to complication during the assembly process as well as causing assembly defects.
It is desirable to provide a belt type clamp, which rapidly and accurately achieves a coupling operation of a band by snap connection between snap protrusions and snap depressions.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a belt type clamp is provided which has a band provided with saw-toothed grooves, a body including side plates extended upward from both sides of a base receiving one end of the band to be in surface contact with the end of the band and connected with the end of the band by spot-welding, and respectively provided with inclined lines inclined to the other end of the band and inclined long holes being opposite to each other, a rotating unit including a rotary shaft extended upward from one end of a rotation plate covering an upper portion of a space between the side plates, provided with a first shaft hole formed thereon and both ends extended to both sides and respectively inserted into the inclined long holes, protrusions extended upward form the other end of the rotation plate, provided with a second shaft hole formed therebetween, and respectively fixed to the inclined lines, and stoppers extended upward from both sides of the rotation plate and respectively surrounding the side plates, and a locking bolt inserted into the first shaft hole and the second shaft hole and thus rotated at its present position, and provided with a screw thread engaged with the saw-toothed grooves of the band, including snap protrusions respectively protruded from the inner surfaces of the stoppers, and snap depressions respectively formed on the outer surfaces of the side plates to receive the snap protrusions.